1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a roof side rail. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a roof side rail in which an extruded pipe having ribs integrally formed therein is formed by bending to be welded to a roof panel.
2. Background
Generally, a roof side rail is a member that is disposed at an upper portion of a side surface of a vehicle body to improve a performance of a vehicle body.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of each side of a roof side rail according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the roof side rail 101 is disposed from a front side to a rear side of a vehicle body 100 and connects main members to improve twist strength, bending strength, and roof strength.
When the roof side rail 101 is applied to a vehicle body, the following need to be taken into consideration. The sectional size has to be limited for securing viewing angle of a front pillar (A pillar) and for aesthetical reasons, and the strength of the rail is improved by preventing component separation.
The roof side rail 101 includes a side outer panel 111 and a side inner panel 113 that are assembled, and an upper side portion thereof is welded to a roof panel (not shown).
That is, a side outer panel 111 and a side inner panel 113 are spot welded through a flange portion (F) at an upper side of the roof side rail 101.
A space portion (S) is formed between the side outer panel 111 and the side inner panel 113 and a reinforcement panel 115 that is similar to the shape of the side outer panel 111 is disposed in the space portion (S) to improve the vertical strength of a connection portion with a roof panel (not shown).
In this case, both ends of the reinforcement panel 115 are interposed between the side outer panel 111 and the side inner panel 113 of each flange portion (F) to be integrally spot welded.
However, in the roof side rail 101 according to the above conventional design, the side outer panel 111, the side inner panel 113, and the reinforcement panel 115 are overlapped through the flange portion (F) of both ends, the overlapped portion is combined through spot welding, but the strength of the welding portion is low and the number of components is increased by adding the reinforcement panel 115 for improving the strength.
Also, the conventional roof side rail 101 is made by combining a plurality of panels, and therefore there is a drawback in designing a sectional shape and size so as to improve strength and secure viewing angle of a front pillar (A pillar).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure.